


More Than Just a Friend Request

by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)



Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Facebook, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie
Summary: Rose Tyler teaches the Doctor how to use Facebook.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910422
Kudos: 1





	More Than Just a Friend Request

"What's Facebook? A book of faces?" The Doctor asked. "Why does everyone need a book of faces? Can't they just-"

"Doctor!" Rose interrupted. "It's not a book of faces, it's a social media app."

The Doctor stared blankly at her. "A what?"

"Here, just gimme your phone." She reached over and took his new phone out of his hand. She had gotten him one after they had gotten lost on a planet and it took them two Earth days to find eachother. She typed in www.facebook.com and pressed the "Sign Up" button. "Enter your name, your birthday, and a password." She handed the phone back to him.

He typed on the phone, muttering something about how the keyboard was too small. Then he handed the phone back to Rose. "It's saying I have an invalid birthdate."

She sighed. "That's because you entered it saying you were 900 years old. Change it to something like 1971." She tossed the phone back to him, which he struggled to catch.

He typed in 1971 and entered it. "Now what do I do?"

"Put up a profile picture, make a bio." Rose said distractedly, typing on her own phone.

He chose a profile picture, a picture of him and Rose. She called it a "selfie" and taught him how to take pictures with the inner camera. Then he got a notification.

"Rose, I have a friend request!" he shouted. "What do I do?"

Rose looked up from her phone, giggling. "No need to shout, Doctor! Its from me, so just accept it."

By the end of the day they had set up his page and he had a few friends, Rose, Jack, Mickey and a few others. Rose fell asleep on the couch and the Doctor was holding her by the waist with one arm and updating his status in the other.

"The Doctor updated his status - feeling in love."


End file.
